The Turtles Watch TMNT Mini Episodes
by Jaddis
Summary: As the title suggests, our favorite mutant turtles find the mini episodes on YouTube. Poor Mikey just can't get a break. *Previously known as Randomchick16.*
1. Hide and Seek

The Turtles Watch TMNT Mini Episodes

**Another plot bunny nibbling in my head. For those of you who don't know, the videos the turtles are watching are actually on YouTube. I'm not going to put them in any particular order, unless I get a request. So, enjoy and remember to review!**

Donatello leaned back in his chair and gazed in satisfaction at his finished project. After weeks of upgrading the security system and repairing the various objects his brothers broke, he finally had time to work on something personal. Convinced the glue was dry, Don carefully picked up the small model airplane and examined it happily. He had always enjoyed building models of planes and cars, but had never had the time to build them before. However, now that the Shredder was finally gone, the atmosphere had been more relaxed, and the four brothers could pursue their interests in peace.

"DONNY!"

Don jumped in his seat as his little brother's voice rang through the sewers, probably alerting all of New York to their presence. The model fell out of his hands and shattered like glass as it hit the concrete. Don stared blankly at the remains of the plane he had been working on for over three weeks.

"DONNY!" Michelangelo screamed, running into the lab, "You'll never believe what I just found! Come on!" Don didn't have time to say anything as he was forcefully dragged out the room. Don sighed heavily, not even bothering to try to release his little brother's grip on his arm.

"What is it, Mikey?" Don asked exasperatedly, wondering what his excitable little brother was up to now.

"Just come on, Donny," Mikey said, "RAPH! LEO!" His voice reached a pitch that was impossible for humans to hear, "Get your shells in here!"

Don winced, his ears ringing shrilly, wondering why they were going in his room. Leonardo and Raphael appeared at the doorway, their weapons unsheathed, looking ready for a fight.

"What the shell is goin' on?" Raphael exclaimed, looking irritated as he saw his brothers were in no immediate danger.

"Really, Michelangelo," Leo said seriously, "You know better than to yell like that unless it's a emergency."

"Yeah, Mikey," Don said, as he managed to pry Mikey off him, "What's going on?"

"Well, dudes," Mikey explained quickly, bouncing on the balls of his feet, "I was on YouTube, watching a gopher learn to skateboard, and I just typed in 'mutant turtles' to see what would happen, and we came up!" Mikey beamed at his brothers, who stared at him in disbelief.

"What do you mean we came up?" Leo said, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll show ya," Mikey quickly brought up the web page, standing aside so his brothers could see it, "We're celebrities! That's almost as good as being a superhero!"

Leo, Don, and Raphael looked at the listings of videos silently for a moment.

"What the shell is a 'Mini Ep'?" Raphael asked impatiently, "n' why are we on it?"

"How could anyone find out about us?" Don asked incredulously, "Do these videos show where we live?"

"Nah, bro," Mikey replied, not looking the least bit worried, "It's just some short cartoons. Wanna watch 'em?"

"I don't think-" Leo started to say, but Mikey had already turned back to the computer.

"Let's try this one called "Hide and Seek," He clicked on the link to the video.

"Mikey-"

"Shhhh! It's coming on."

Raphael and Don glanced at Leo, who gave them a look that clearly said to humor Mikey. The three of them gathered behind their little brother.

"Cool, we've got a little theme song," Mikey exclaimed, his face an inch away from the computer screen, "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle!" He sang wildly off-key, while doing a little jig in his seat.

"Yeah, very original," Raphael muttered, pulling Mikey back so they could see the video.

"That looks nothing like New York City," Don said, as the camera showed a view of buildings against a backdrop of a dark sky.

"It's showin' a manhole!" Raphael blurted out, "They know where we are!"

"Be quiet," Mikey whined, "I wanna see this."

"Look, Leo's training," Raphael said sarcastically, "Who woulda thunk it?"

"I'm not that fat," Leo said, gazing disapprovingly at his cartoon image.

"You do need to lay off the corn dogs," Mikey said, still staring intently at the computer. "Hey, there's Raph!"

"No kidding," Raphael muttered, as he watched the cartoon versions of himself and Leo attack a punching bag.

"How did they know what weapons we carry or what color our bandanas are?" Leo said, looking both angry and worried.

"Maybe the Shredder told them before he kicked the bucket, cuz he wanted to be a star too- OW!" Mikey rubbed his head, glaring at Raphael. The four brothers watched as Don approached his brothers.

**"Donny, you've out done yourself. This new punching bag is the tops!"**

"Do I really sound like that?" Raphael asked, "I sound like some wanna-be thug."

**"Seriously," Leo said, "How it feels,"**

Mikey burst out in laughter. "Did you hear that?" He gasped, holding his side as tears of mirth rolled down his face, "I always knew you like training, Leo, but I didn't know you like how it feels."

Raphael and Don couldn't help but chuckle as they saw the expression on their eldest brother's face.

"Ya seem ta like the feel of that punching bag," Raphael smirked as Leo's face turned red, "Whattaya do in there when you train alone?"

Don had to hit pause as Mikey hit the floor, rolling on the floor as he tried to get control of his breathing. After five minutes, Mikey finally calmed down and hit play, ignoring Leo's dark muttering.

**"How the weight shifts around inside," Raphael said, kicking the punching bag viciously.**

"Don't even think about it," Raphael growled at his little brother, who had opened his mouth. Mikey glared at Raphael before turning back to the video, while mumbling about 'killjoys'.

**"Uh, guys?" Don said, looking anxious.**

**"It's completely life-like," Leo said, elbowing the bag with brute force. **

**"You guys-" Don started to say.**

**"Yeah," Raphael said, "It's almost like you can even hear it grunting in pain with each strike." The punching bag let out a small moan as Raphael punched it again. "Where's Mikey? He's gonna love this."**

"Let Mikey be in the punching bag," Raphael started to chant, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"That would be hilarious," Don chuckled.

**"Guys," Don interrupted, "First off, I haven't seen Mikey since the hide and seek game he insisted on playing an hour ago." The punching bag groaned again. "And, second, I haven't ****invented any new punching bag."**

This time Raphael started to laugh, holding on to the back of the chair to keep himself from hitting the ground. "I knew it! Even in a cartoon, you're a complete idiot."

"Leo!" Mikey turned to his older brother for support.

"Sorry, Mikey," Leo said smugly.

"That also means you must like how I feel," Mikey shot his oldest brother a wicked grin, "Don't cha wanna feel this?" He waved his hands over his body, raising his eye ridges at Leo.

"My God, you're sick," Raphael said, looking at Mikey in disgust, "Shuddup, before we really put ya in a punching bag."

**Leo and Raphael looked at the punching bag in realization. Raphael slowly unzipped the bag, depositing a battered Mikey on the floor. **

**"Urrgh," He groaned, "Now you guys hide." Mikey's face hit the ground with a comical splat. **

"You were right, Mikey," Raphael said, grinning at his little brother, who was no longer enjoying himself, "These videos are good."

"Yeah, let's watch another one," Don said, grabbing the mouse.

"Come on, guys," Mikey whined, trying to pull the mouse away from Don, "This is stupid. We could all be in danger."

"Don't be such a killjoy, Mikey," Leo smiled, "Play the next one, Don."

**Well, what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know. I'll be happy to take any requests.**


	2. Where's Fifi?

The Turtles Watch TMNT Mini Episodes

**Normally I don't update this quickly, but all the responses to the last chapter convinced me not to procrastinate. I didn't expect to get so many requests. However, since AlexHamato sent a request first, I'll do "Where's Fifi?", one of my favorites. **

"How about this one?" Don pointed the mouse at the next link, "'Where's Fifi?'"

"Who the shell is Fifi?" Raphael asked.

"Maybe she's a hot ninja turtle babe!" Mikey exclaimed, his bad mood vanishing as he got lost in his fantasies.

"Yeah, because that's likely to happen," Leo replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Well, you don't need a turtle babe," Mikey said, pausing as a smile lit his face, "You've got your punching bag to keep you company."

Leo took a deep breath and counted back from ten. _Don't kill him. I don't want to kill him_. Leo silently repeated this to himself as he tried to ignore his other brothers' snickers.

"Just hit play," Leo said between clenched teeth.

"Here's our theme song again," Mikey cried.

"It's not a theme song if it's only one phrase," Don said, turning up the volume.

**Mikey walked through the lair, calling out for Fifi. "Fifi! Here, Fifi!" **

"I knew it," Mikey shouted happily, "A hot turtle babe!"

"Why would she wanna be with you?" Raphael asked, "I mean, look at cha."

"I always said I was the better-looking one," Mikey said proudly.

**Mikey walked into the living room, where Raphael was reading the paper.**

"I didn't know Raph could read," Mikey snorted. "Ow! Stop hitting me!" He glared threateningly at his older brother, who merely scoffed at him.

**"Where could she be?"**

** "What cha lose this time, knucklehead," Raphael asked, looking up at his little brother.**

** "It's Fifi," Mikey replied, scratching his head as he gazed around.**

"Wait! Hit pause," Mikey suddenly shouted.

"How are we supposed to finish this if you don't shut up, Mikey," Don asked, a trace of impatience in his voice.

"Look," Mikey said, pointing to himself, "Are my eyes really that far apart? I look like some kind of fish."

"And you have that same blank gaze in 'em too," Raphael stated.

"Yeah, I do- Hey! Wait a minute!" Mikey rounded on his brother, "At least I don't look like the Jolly Green Giant!"

"Can we get back to the video?" Leo asked, trying to prevent a fight between his two youngest brothers.

**"Fifi? What's a Fifi?" Raphael asked, confused.**

** "She followed me from the sewer," Mikey replied, "She looked so lost and scared. I decided to keep her for a pet."**

"Oh my God!" Mikey exclaimed, "She's a hooker! Score!" His three brothers rolled their eyes, not bothering to respond to that comment.

**"Mikey, you can't have a pet named Fifi," Raphael said, standing up. "You're a serious, butt-kicking ninja," Raphael slammed a fist into his palm, before poking his brother in the chest, "Fifi? You'll be laughed out of the turtles."**

** "But- Fifi!"**

** "What am I wasting my breath for?" Raphael growled, walking away. Something suddenly slammed against the door as Raphael passed it. He opened the door and stared in terror at what he saw.**

"What is that thing?" Don asked sceptically, "That kind of creature doesn't even exist."

"Said the giant talking turtle," Mikey mumbled.

**A purple tentacle grabbed Raphael's leg and pulled him out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.**

"Ha ha," Mikey snorted, "Fifi's beating the shell out of ya!"

"I'm gonna beat the shell outta ya if you don't shuddup!" Raphael raised a fist threateningly.

**Mikey walked up just as Raphael was thrown back into the room.**

** "I .. uh, I found Fifi," Raphael groaned, lying on his platron.**

** "Can I keep her Raph?" Mikey asked innocently.**

** "Nice, Fifi!" Raphael yelled, as he was slowly dragged away again. His nails dug into the concrete as he tried desperately to get free.**

** "Aw, I think she likes you, bro," Mikey cooed, as Raphael cried for help, "Who's a good, little Fifi?"**

"That was so much better than a hooker," Mikey snickered, "Poor, little Raphie got beaten up by Fifi."

"I could take on that thing anytime of the day," Raphael snarled, his fingers curling into a fist, "  
At least I didn't git beat up in a punchin' bag."

"At least Leo wasn't molesting you," Mikey replied, ignoring his oldest brother's spluttering protests.

"We can watch more after we have lunch," Don said, closing the page.

"Yeah, we can tell Splinter about Raph getting the shell kicked out of him by a hooker," Mikey said, quickly running out the room.

"MIKEY! GET BACK HERE!"

**That's it for now. I'll probably update my other TMNT story before I go back to this one. So enjoy, and review.**


	3. Aerial Assault Training

The Turtles Watch TMNT Mini Episodes

**Okay, I'll admit it: I'm a procrastinator, but I'll never give up the turtles! For those of you who are waiting on an update for _Who Are You? Wait, Who Am I?_, well, I'm have a bit of writer's block. Don't own the turtles, never will. Let's move on.**

Master Splinter was just pouring himself a hot cup of tea when he was interrupted by his youngest son running into the kitchen.

"Help me!" Michelangelo shrieked, trying fruitlessly to hide behind his father. Splinter sighed, lamenting over the fact that he would have to drink cold tea after separating his youngest sons once again.

"What is it this time, my son?" He asked wearily.

"Mikey," Raphael stormed into the room, "You betta not tell Splint-oh, hey, Sensei," Raphael grinned sheepishly at Splinter, who raised a furry eyebrow questioningly.

"Is there anything you wish to tell me?" Splinter asked, gazing at his two other sons standing in the doorway.

"No," Mikey said, "Except that Leo's been touching me in places that make me feel uncomfortable, and Raph got beat up by a hooker."

Splinter opened his mouth, before shaking his head. There were some things he was better off not knowing. "Teenagers," he muttered under his breath, "If all of you can behave, I am going to watch _Gossip Girls_."

"Just tell Leo to keep his hands to himself," Mikey piped up, as Splinter walked passed them. Leo elbowed his little brother in the side, as their father mumbled something about how he wouldn't have this problem with girls. The four brothers quickly gobbled down some leftover pizza, and then hurried back to the computer.

"How about this one," Leo asked, "Aerial Assault Training."

"Airy what who?" Mikey asked stupidly, scratching his head.

"Just hit play, Don," Raphael sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Wait!" Mikey yelled, as the title came on the screen, "Hit pause."

"Now what?" Don said irritably, reluctantly stopping the video.

"Look at us standing there," Mikey said, "Why is Leo in the front?"

"Because I'm the leader," Leo said casually, as if that explained everything, "Well, I am." He added haughtily, trying to ignore the glares he was receiving.

"Just hit play before Leo's big head falls off," Raphael growled.

"Lookie, a trampoline!" Mikey exclaimed, "Can I-"

"No," The older turtles said simultaneously.

**Leo bounced from the trampoline, as he attempted to hit a pipe above him with his katanas. **

"You run like a goober, Leo," Mikey stated, as the cartoon Leo ran off-screen.

**Mikey jumped up, his nunchucks swinging wildly, missing the pipe by several feet. Don approached, watching his brothers curiously.**

** " Uh, what are you guys doing?" he asked, as Mikey landed gracefully beside his brother.**

** "Aerial assault training," Mikey said, as Raphael tried to hit the pipe, "We're seeing who has the ninja skills to nail that pipe way up there." He pointed to where Leo was trying once again. Only missing the pipe by a few inches, Leo dropped beside Don. **

** "Wanna give it a go?" he asked. **

Don let out a snort, as the other Don looked doubtfully at the pipe overhead.

"What?" Leo asked, wondering why Don was looking amused.

"You'll see," Don smiled to himself.

Leo exchanged a nervous glance with his two other brothers before turning back to the video. It was never a good sign when Don had that gleam in his eyes. It usually meant someone was going to end up looking stupid.

**"Um, no thanks," Don said.**

** "Oh, lemee guess," Raphael said sarcastically, after another near miss, "It's not intellectually stimulating enough for ya."**

"What?" Raphael snapped, as Leo, Don, and Mikey stared at him in shock.

"You just said 'intellectually stimulating'," Leo said, his voice filled with awe.

"So I'm not smart enough to say stuff like that?" Raphael growled, "You think I'm stupid?"

"Of course not, Raph," Leo said in what he hoped was a soothing voice.

"Spell 'intellictantly stimugating'," Mikey snorted.

"Ya know what I can spell," Raphael rounded on Mikey, "'Freakin' moron!'"

**"That's not it," Don replied.**

** "Too childish, then?" Raphael said, as behind him, Leo made another attempt, "Beneath you?"**

** "Of course not," Don answered, watching Mikey leap up again.**

** "Oh, I get it," Raphael grunted, "You've gotta fix a computer or somethin'."**

"That reminds me, Don, you need to fix the toaster," Mikey said.

"Did you get a fork stuck in it again?" Don asked, briefly wondering why they allowed Mikey to handle anything sharp.

"I had to get my toaster strudel," Mikey whined childishly.

**"No, Raph," Don replied, starting to sound impatient.**

** "Then what is it?" Raphael growled, hitting his palm with a clenched fist. **

** "That pipe is the city's main raw sewage conduit," Don answered informatively. **

Everyone jumped as Don burst out laughing. "This is gonna be good!" He gasped in between breaths.

"Crap," Leo muttered, finally understanding Don's unusual behavior.

"Exactly," Don chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.

"What?" Raphael asked, as Mikey also looked confused.

**In a single, swift movement, Leo brought his katanas down, and the pipe finally burst with a loud clang, sending a torrent of brown waste down directly on Raphael. **

** "Yikes!"**

"I hope your mouth wasn't open, dude," Mikey laughed, as Leo covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his chuckles.

"You know that means you two were also hit," Don smirked.

"Look what you did, Leo," Mikey said irritably, looking in disgust at the two turtles sitting in a puddle of waste, as Don backed away from the stream still pouring steadily on Raphael.

**"Urgh, he slimed me!" Mikey moaned.**

** "Ew, ew, eww!" Leo gasped in complete repulsion.**

** "Bleh," Raphael shuddered, "Now that's a good reason."**

"Do we have a pipe like that?" Leo asked, not entirely sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah," Don replied breathlessly, still not completely recovered from his laughing fit, "In the living room."

"Anyone else wanna take a whack at it?" Mikey asked.

**So that's it for now. I'm thinking about doing _Knit Fit_ or _Feel the Twirl_ next. Should Splinter be with them? Let me know, and be sure to check out the poll on my profile.**


	4. Feel the Twirl

The Turtles Watch TMNT Mini Episodes

**A/N: (walks out sheepishly) So what to say after two years? Actually a day before two years. I always hated it when people would take years to update, but writer's block and real life do get in the way. Yes, I'm still working on my other TMNT story, though I'm completely stuck on _When Forever Ends. _And I still plan on writing the other stories on my profile. Enough of my rambling.**

"Let's watch 'Feel the Twirl' next," Leo said, pointing at the small picture beside the video title, "It has Master Splinter in it."

"That sounds dirty," Mikey sniggered, as Raphael let out a sharp snort, "Let's all feel the twirl!"

"With Master Splinter?" Leo asked, raising an eye ridge at his youngest brother.

"Eww, that's gross, Leo!" Mikey exclaimed, making a gagging sound as he backed away from Leo, "Geez, first you get handsy with me, and now you want to get all kinky-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Michelangelo," Leo said sternly, trying to give off a sense of authority, which was weakened by his other brothers chuckling beside him.

Don decided to go ahead and play the video before things got out of hand. For once Mikey didn't sing the short theme song, for fear of angering his already irritated older brother. However, that didn't stop him from humming along.

**"Very good, my sons," Master Splinter said, while each of the turtles whirled their weapons around them, "The heart of weaponry is an invaluable technique for fending off attacks of all types." **

"Yeah, it's Splinter!" Mikey cheered, "and they even got his wise, mystical vibe down."

"And he's gonna bring his vibe here, if ya don't shut up," Raphael said in a peeved tone.

"You know," Leo said thoughtfully, "that's not a bad idea. We should try that technique during our next training session."

"You just wanna feel the twirl," Raphael grumbled, earning a series of giggles from Mikey.

"You should talk," Leo shot back at Raphael, "Look how your spinning your sai like you're a rock star."

"What's yer point, Fearless?" Raphael snapped, his face started to turn the same shade of red as his mask.

"Will you two shut up?" Don asked impatiently, "Some of us are trying to watch this."

**"You must feel the twirl," Splinter said, pacing in front of his sons.**

"Dude, he said 'feel the twirl'," Mikey said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Can you pretend to be normal for one second?" Leo groaned, feeling his blood pressure rising with each passing moment.

"What's the fun in that?" His little brother snickered mischievously.

"It's like talking to a sock puppet," Leo sighed exasperatedly, starting to regret not being an only child.

"I like sock puppets," Mikey replied in a matter-of- fact tone.

"Guys, I can't hear Master Splinter speaking," Don said, turning up the volume on the speakers.

**"Excellent, Michelangelo," Splinter said, stopping in front of Mikey, who was spinning his nun-chucks with a blank expression on his face. "I've never seen you so focused, so calm, so... hypnotized!" He exclaimed in shock, as Mikey groaned, his eyes spinning like pinwheels, drool dribbling from the corner of his mouth. **

"Not cool!" Mikey complained, pouting as his older brothers burst into laughter, "I would never hypnotize myself with my own weapons. Why do all these videos make me look like an idiot?"

"That's the pot calling the kettle black," Don smirked, trying unsuccessfully to stifle his grin.

**Don, Leo, and Raphael looked on, each of them wearing devious expressions on their faces. **

** "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Raphael asked Leo, who let out an evil laugh.**

"Leo's joined the dark side!" Mikey cried.

**The scene changes to Leo ringing a bell in the living room while Don slurps a drink from a crazy straw and Raphael lounges on the couch. Mikey marches stiffly into the room, still spinning his nun-chucks; only now, he's carrying a platter of sandwiches and wearing an apron that says 'Kiss the Cook'.**

** "Gee, guys," Don said, straightening up and placing his coconut drink on the table, "It's been over three hours; he must be getting tired." **

** "Why don't we ask 'em," Raphael replied, his feet propped on the table and his hands resting behind his head, "Hey, Mikey, ya tired?"**

** "I am not tired," Leo whispered in Mikey's ears.**

Mikey merely scowled and crossed his arms as his cartoon self repeated Leo in a monotone voice.

**"Great, I could use some pretzels," Don said brightly. **

** "And some more of those pigs in blankets," Splinter said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. **

Mikey let out a sigh of relief, thinking he was safe as there was only silence. "So, who's up for a game of Scrabble?" He asked, his voice rising in fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, Mikey," Don said slowly, "but I'm going to turn my chair around really slowly. I know how spinning things affect you."

_Well,_ s_o much for that_, Mikey thought wearily as another round of laughter filled the air. He never should have stopped watching that gopher skateboarding.

**I should have the next chapter up either later today or tomorrow. By the way, I'm thinking of changing my username; I'm kind of over it. I suck at choosing names. **


	5. Monster Trap

The Turtles Watch TMNT Mini Episodes

**Well, I'm never buying a computer from Best Buy again. It took me forever to find this video since it wasn't on YouTube. Then, just when I had most of it written, my computer decides to completely crash, wiping out everything. A few weeks go by, and I get it back. Everything's good, then…wipeout. Again. I was almost afraid to start writing this again. Maybe the curse is finally over. **

"Come on, bro," Don said to Mikey, who was still sulking, his beak scrunching up as he scowled at his older brothers, "It's just a video."

"Yeah, that a million people have watched," Mikey complained, frowning at the computer as if it had personally offended him.

"At least yer a star now," Raphael smirked, "Almost as good as bein' a superhero, ain't it?"

"Oh, shut it, Raph," Mikey snapped instinctively, the words spilling from his mouth before he could stop them. He instantly regretted his slip-up as Raphael rounded on him.

"What did ya say?" Raphael growled, sparks practically flying from his fiery eyes, as his fingers curled into fists.

"Nothing," Mikey said quickly, wishing he would learn when to shut his mouth.

"At least I'm not stupid enough to hide in a punchin' bag," Raphael said contemptuously.

"At least I didn't get beat up by a prostitute!"

"It wasn't a prostitute! It was a…uh…a tentacle...monster...thing."

"Yeah, getting felt up by a tentacle monster is so much better!"

"They do know that never actually happened, right?" Leo asked Don quietly.

"Do you want to tell them?" Don replied, casting a quick glance at the bickering turtles.

"Not really," Leo sighed, "Just start another video. Maybe it will drown them out." Amazingly enough Mikey and Raphael fell quiet as the theme music started to play.

**A dark street is shown with only a single streetlight illuminating a newsstand. A paper delivery truck zooms by, horn blaring, and a stack of newspapers is dropped carelessly on the sidewalk. The front headline reads in bold letters: Monsters.**

"Not another monster breakout," Mikey moaned, "I had enough of that to last me a lifetime after..." Mikey trailed off awkwardly, giving Don a nervous glance. An

uncomfortable silence lingered in the air as Leo, Raphael, and Mikey gave each other knowing looks, while Don stared intently at his hands.

**The camera pans to a slightly open manhole with sensors and a red laser beam protecting the entrance. Another laser beam is shown in the sewers, the walls decorated with arrow-shaped signs that read "Monster Food." Several amateur traps lie around the lair with various junk food being used as bait. **

"Huh," Don said thoughtfully, "Actually, laser beams aren't such a bad idea. I'm sure I could-"

"Save it for later, genius," Raphael interrupted impatiently, effectively wiping out the remaining tension in the room.

**Raphael released a content sigh in his bed, a small smile on his face.**

"Aww, you look so cute, Raphie," Mikey teased, poking teasingly at his didn't get a chance to respond before the next image appeared on the screen.

**Leo snored lightly, his muscular arms wrapped around a worn-out teddy bear missing an eye. **

"Stop the video," Mikey said. Don clicked the pause button, nothing being said as everyone continued to gawk at the image of Leo with a stuffed animal. Just as Leo was thinking that maybe no one would mention it, Mikey spoke up.

"Leo has a teddy bear?"

Immediately, the moment of quietness was shattered as his three younger brothers burst into laughter.

"Guys, really-" Leo started to say, before he was nearly blown over by another gale of hysterical howls.

"I've gotta say," Raphael gasped, his eyes watering from mirth, "I've never been this happy!"

"I know," Mikey wheezed from the ground, holding his side as he doubled over, "This is better than the hooker!"

Raphael didn't even slap Mikey, since he was too preoccupied with trying to catch his breath.

"I hate to break it to you" Leo said, once he was sure his brothers weren't going to pass out from lack of air, "but I never had a stuffed bear."

"Yes, you did, Leo," Don teased, "Remember Mr. Snuggleworth?"

Mikey, who had finally started to calm down, fell over in another bout of ecstasy.

"Now I've never been this happy," Raphael roared with laughter.

"Oh my God," Mikey panted, his voice raspy, "I think I just peed myself."

"You also let something else out," Don said, his brow crinkling as he waved his hand, trying to drive out Mikey's involuntary release of excitement.

"Can we just watch this?" Leo asked, trying not to breath.

"Yeah," Mikey said, "After we finish this, Master Splinter can tell us all about Mr. Snuggleworth!"

Leo's eyes widened. "No-" he started, but Don had already clicked the play button again.

**Don, who was resting facedown, quickly sat up as an alarm blared throughout the lair. "The perimeter alarm!" He exclaimed. He glanced at a red, flashing light on the blueprint of the lair on his laptop. "It's the sub tunnel."**

"**Looks like we caught ourselves a monster," Raphael said, appearing in the doorway. **

"**Gear up, bros!" Leo ordered, sticking his head in the room.**

"Yeah, you gotta protect your teddy," Mikey grinned. If looks could kill, Mikey would be reduced to a smoldering pile of ash on the ground.

**The three brothers quickly put on array of fancy armor and hi-tech weaponry. **

"Cool, we're like the Ghostbusters!" Mikey said excitedly, "Except they're monsters, not ghosts. So we would be like the Monsterbusters!"

"Who wants to bet Mikey's caught in the trap," Raphael said, his face still slightly red.

"**This way," Don said, as they ran down the tunnel, "The monster's right around this… corner?" The last part of his statement trailed off into a confounded question as he, Leo, and Raphael stared in bewilderment at the sight in front of them. **

"Looks like you were right, Raph," Don said.

**A large belch pierced the air and Mikey is revealed to be hanging haphazardly upside down, holding a piece of pizza. "Michelangelo?" Leo asked in a confused tone. **

"**Umm…uh...hi, guys," Mikey said casually, "I-" Mikey paused to release another burp. "I kept thinking about the leftover pizza sitting out here as bait, and…uh...I got hungry. **

"Only you, Mikey," Leo rolled his eyes.

"I wonder if it has sausage, and peppers, and olives, and…!" Mikey rambled aimlessly, his mouth watering from just thinking about the cheesy goodness. Don silenced Mikey with an elbow in his side, before Raphael could smack him.

**The three turtles exchanged looks of annoyance, before Raphael groaned in disgust and stalked off, Leo flapping his hand exasperatedly at Mikey as he followed his brothers. **

"**Guys?" Mikey called out, helplessly watching his brothers disappear around the corner,  
"Hey, guys!"**

"So," Mikey said offhandedly, "Do you guys still wanna tease me or try to find Mr. Snuggleworth?"

"Mikey," Leo frowned, "I don't think Don and Raph want to-" He stopped as he realized he was the only one left in the room. "I hate my life," he muttered as he banged his head against the keyboard.

**A/N: Also check out the new YouTube video I made about the turtles. It's my first one, so make sure to tell me what you think. It's called **_**Ninja Turtles "I Still have a Soul."**_** by Allakablooza.**


	6. Whatchamacallit

The Turtles Watch TMNT Mini Episodes

**If I owned the turtles, would I really be writing fan fiction? Well, maybe, but I still don't own them. **

"I FOUND IT! I FOUND LEO'S CUDDLE BUDDY!"

"GIVE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, MICHELANGELO!"

Master Splinter only had a few seconds warning before a stampede of green blurs rushed in front of the television, nearly upending the coffee table and causing a breeze that slightly ruffled his robes. Normally, Splinter would have been curious as to what his sons had been up to, but truthfully, he had rather been enjoying the rare silence that came from raising four teenagers. He couldn't help but wonder if they were old enough to move out on their own.

"MIKEY, YOU GIVE IT BACK OR I'M USING YOUR COMICS AS TOLIET PAPER!"

"YOU PUT MY COMICS ANYWHERE NEAR THAT AREA AND I'LL RUB YOUR BEAR AGAINST MY BUTT!"

Maybe he should stay over at April's apartment for a while. He doubted his sons would notice if he disappeared for a few hours. A loud crash resonated from the kitchen, followed by the sound of breaking glass and yelps of pain. Make that a few days.

While Splinter was fleeing the lair, Leo had finally managed to corner Mikey in the dojo. Mikey backed away warily from his fuming older brother, fruitlessly looking for an opening as his shell bumped the wall.

"Michelangelo," Leo said, in a tone that was as sharp and deadly as his swords, "Put it down _now_."

Mikey clutched his prize against his plastron, nervously glancing around him before giving a resigned sigh. "Okay, Leo," he said, holding out the stuffed bear, " You can have it- CATCH, DON!"

Mikey yanked the bear out of Leo's reach at the last moment and quickly tossed it over his shoulder to his purple-clad brother. Don grinned as Leo rounded on him, only to pause as he took another look at what he was holding.

"Mikey, this is your bear," He said, recognizing the ragged bear from their childhood.

"Oh, yeah," Mikey stepped around Leo and took the bear from Don, gazing down at it fondly, "Leo gave it to me years ago when I was sick."

The middle of one arm was completely limp, the stuffing having been pushed out of place from all the times he had dragged it around as a turtle tot and one ear was missing as a result of Raphael shoving its head in a fan. Even though most of the faded brown fur was worn down, it still carried the faint stench of dust and mothballs.

"Wait a minute," Raphael said irritably, "Ya mean we've been runnin' around the last ten minutes fer nothin'?"

"Maybe I would have noticed it was mine if Leo wasn't chasing me like a raving lunatic."

"I wasn't acting like a-"

"Let's just watch some more videos," Don said, "I'm sure we'll find some more blackmail material eventually."

"Too bad," Raphael muttered regretfully, with the air of a disgruntled child who had received socks for Christmas, "I was hopin' to finally get somethin' on Fearless."

Raphael left the room, still sulking, making sure to give Mikey a hard smack as he passed him. Leo kept his face impassive as Mikey turned to him, rubbing his sore head.

"You won this round, big brother, but I will find major dirt on you and you will rue the day you humiliated me!" Mikey stated boldly, attempting to look heroic and imposing.

"This whole thing was your idea to begin with," Leo said with a roll of his eyes.

Not being able to come up with a good come-back, Mikey blew a raspberry at Leo before stomping off in a dramatic fashion. Only when he was alone, did Leo finally let out a relieved sigh, chuckling to himself. Luckily for him, Michelangelo hadn't thought to check under his mattress. Still, maybe it was time to find Mr. Snuggleworth a better hiding spot.

Don, Mikey and Raphael were already gathered around the computer by the time Leo arrived a few minutes later.

"Where've you been?" Raphael questioned.

"Bathroom," Leo said casually, stepping behind Don, "Which one are we going to watch?"

"How 'bout this one?" Mikey said, pointing at the screen, "Whatchamacallit."

"Huh? What?"

"Yeah, Whatchamacallit."

"That's what I'm asking."

"Whatchamacallit, Raph,"

"I don't _know_, Mikey, that's why I'm askin' you!"

"It's Whachatmacallit."

"Quit askin' me that! I'm asking you..._WHAT IS IT CALLED_?"

"I just told you, Raph-"

"As amusing as this is, let's save the skit for the video," Don said, clicking on the play button.

**A flickering blue light reflects faintly off the various cars, pipes, and miscellaneous piles of junk in the lab accompanied by a light buzzing. The camera pans to the side where Don and Raph are standing at a workstation. Raph looks on as Don finishes welding a slab of metal lying on the table. **

**"Okay, Raph," Don said, lifting up his welder's mask with the same hand holding the blowtorch, "Hand me the wherrzit." He held out his free hand, not looking up from his work. Raph blinked and turned to the toolbox, rubbing the crease between his eyes with a finger as he stared at the assortment of tools scattered haphazardly around the table. **

"Aw, you look so cute when you're confused, Raphie," Mikey gushed teasingly, "And when I say 'cute' I mean in a non-gay brotherly love kind of way." He added, noting the look on his brothers' faces.

"Great, now two of my bros are sexual predators." Raphael stated dryly.

"Guys, please." Don cut in as Leo and Mikey sputtered and huffed in outrage.

**"Where is it?" Raphael asked.**

**"Yep, the wherrzit," Don repeated.**

**"That's what I said. Where is it?"**

"Why can't 'cha get it yerself," Raphael asked, "Yer sittin' right there not doin' anything."

"**Please, wherrzit stat." Don said impatiently, making a gesture with his fingers for emphasis.**

**"I'm askin' you, Donnie...**_**WHERE IS IT?!"**_** Raph yelled, raising his fists in frustration. **

"Is it just me or have we seen this before?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, less than five minutes ago," Leo replied indifferently.

**"The wherrzit is a tool, Raph," Don said, finally turning to his brother, "Next to the thingamajig." **

"Are you just makin' this stuff up as you go?" Raphael asked.

"Actually, I might have a thingamajig somewhere in the lab," Don stated thoughtfully.

**"Oh, of course, how dumb of me," Raphael said sarcastically, covering his eyes and carelessly rummaging through the toolbox. "Next to the thingamabob." He handed Don a strange-looking gadget with uncertainty. **

**"No, not the thingamabob," Don said, tossing the gadget over his shoulder, ignoring the resulting crash behind him. "The thingamajig." Don picked up another tool in front of him. **

"Once again, why didn't you jus' get it yerself; It's right there in front of ya."

"I just did get it myself, didn't I? Maybe if _you_ would listen better. I clearly said 'thingamajig'.

"Better get out the first aid kit, cause you just got burned, Raph!" Mikey shouted.

**"The thingamabob is for adding watts to the doohickey," Don added, lowering his welder's mask as he started the blowtorch.**

**"What?" **

**"Watts." Don confirmed, once again absorbed in his work. **

**"**_**What?"**_

**"That's right; watts."**

**"Say what?!" Raphael raised a fist threateningly towards Don, finally losing all patience.**

"Watts," Don said cheekily.

"Don't you start," Raph warned his brother, looking just as irate as his counterpart in the video.

**"Exactly," Don exclaimed, pointing a finger dramatically in the air. **

**Raph grabbed his face in aggravation, a feral growl escaping his mouth. **

"Hey, that's the same face you make with me, and Leo, and the Foot, and pretty much everybody else." Mikey observed.

**"Donny," Raphael said, picking up an object covered in a mucous, green ooze, "if you don't start makin' sense, I'm gonna smash all your whatchamacallits with this whooseywhatsits!"**

"Looks like a plunger to me."

"Shut up, Mikey."

**Don held up a hand to his mouth, his body shaking slightly as he let out a creepy, little giggle.**

"Dude, that laugh is freaky," Mikey said, "Like a serial killer or something."

"Well, it's always the quiet ones," Leo remarked.

**"What's so funny?" Raphael asked suspiciously, not noticing a glob of muck landing on his shoulder. **

**"Raph, that's not a whooseywhatsits." Don answered, a grin spreading across his face, "That's the new industrial-strength plunger I invented to unclog the Ancient One's toilet." **

"You just got owned, Raph! Actually, the Raph in the mini episode did. Hey, that would make him your mini-me!" Mikey exclaimed.

Raphael merely frowned, as he watched his 'mini-me' drop the plunger with revulsion, a sickly gurgle expanding his cheeks as he covered his mouth. Don, Leo, and Mikey laughed as 'Mini-Raph' hopped up and down, making sounds of disgust, yelling "Nasty!" as the end music played and the turtle emblem filled the screen.

"If it makes you feel any better, you squirm the same way when you see a bug," Mikey grinned.

"First, how does that make me feel better?" Raphael snarled, "Second, I don't squirm."

"Actually, you do," Don said.

"Don't make me beat you with your whooseywhatsits, Donny."

"Oh, why don't you kiss a plunger."

Luckily, Master Splinter had already reached the quiet sanctuary of April's apartment as chaos once again descended upon the lair.

**So, should I keep going back and forth between stories, or just update this one until I'm done and then focus solely on "Who are You? Wait, Who am I?"**


End file.
